left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:TODO
This is the page where cool people who are editing this wiki put what they plan to do or what they want done. If you want to do a certain task, you can "claim" it by putting it under a subheading of your name. Otherwise, put it under "open tasks." Open Tasks * Create video walkthroughs of all chapters. * Add more images (especially screenshots) to the Boss Infected's articles. (Specified on each of their talk pages.) * Help out with fixing bad punctuation, spelling and grammar. GrayFox is doing this, but he wont be able to do everything. * Test several weapon and item tactics. * Add information to/rewrite each of the Survivors' page, there are little to no information about their biography and relationships that are seen in-game, there is more information regrading the Church Guy more than the Survivors. * Add information about the AK-47 and the new Tier 1 Hunting Rifle as seen in Kotaku's gameplay with a research to check if it's slow, check its reloading speed, ammo and so. * Write information about Explosive Ammo, there's information on PC IGN.com, GameSpy.com, and GameSpot.com. Claimed tasks User:Lewis the great * Compile a profile of each special infected "what may be the reasons for their behaviour and mutations" User:Chicago Ted * I plan to add more pics and media to the boss infected pages * I will also patch up any spelling and grammar I see around but I won't specifically search for it... User:Gravhammer12 * I will add more information on the Lighthouse map. User:GrayFox 161 * I plan to fix up all spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. * I am also trying to add extra things that may have been left out in the writing of articles. User:Drac3997 *Make and post Concept Art for the "Church Guy" and other non-playable characters *Post possible meanings of graffiti and other in-game signs *Post strategies *Post links to articles and other information when needed User:Siric312 * Add more to the Graffiti page. User:Cafinator * Add some pictures to articles missing ones Takua108 * Improve front page layout * Clean up CSS * Make userboxes for each of the achievements (seriously, I want to do this one!) Mattoakes1990 * Add screenshots for each chapter Ashsflames * Shoot video walkthroughs of each chapter. (Anyone can and should create ones I haven't done yet. I don't plan to do every level.) SirBoomaTheGreat *Help with the achievement page ExcalibuR_SworD *Make page suggesting how achievements can be obtained, difficulty of task, etc LTR_2 *Do a list of safe rooms, how they look like and what is written on the walls. *make every chapter much...organized. *Make articles for each one of the buildings that we can get into. with the name of the building and how it look like. *''(optional)Make a possible timeline of what happened before the first infection. (we can't know what exactly happened but we can have and idea) User:Spygon *add tactics for being an infected in versus mode to Tactics page * Write down all the survivor graffiti found in left 4 dead on to the graffiti page Stigma-231 * Write the walkthroughs for No Mercy and Death Toll. * Create an article on the Commentary. * Fix and clean the Tactics article up. MechanicalYeti * Help Stigma create the walkthroughs (it's a lot of work) * Find where the Tank is likely to appear in each section I can help with that--XIII-DARKNESS 08:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) * If anybody would like help with something, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. User:Sanlron * I will start a FRAPS video walkthrough of each of the levels. (What i'd like to do is coordinate with someone who is writing a walk through so the audio kind of goes along with the written walk through.) :Such videos would - I believe - be widely appreciated. I am going to write the walkthroughs. If you are still going to do the videos, perhaps we could cooperate? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ }' 22:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) FirstCabalist088 * I plan to try to better format the pages, adding links, and checking grammar and such. * I have already added all the graffiti in the Dead Air campaign, and I plan on adding it for the other 2 campaigns that aren't on that page. * Maybe, and only if I can work it into my schedule, add walk-throughs, or tips to the chapters/campaigns. *sorry cabalist but ive nearly got all death toll graffiti ready for a quick load up so dont waste your time on that but i havent even started blood harvests graffiti so if you can do that that would be more than helpful Spygon 02:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) User:NoBackTalkin * I will see about finding or creating maps or map layouts of the chapters 1-1 through 4-5. User:RagnorokTheDivine * I will see about posting videos up for all chapters once i get my video editing software up and running. ''(Maybe montage videos?) Elite-Nachos * I will fix any spelling or grammar mistakes I find. * I will add pictures to any article that needs some. * I plan to fix up any stubs, if I can. L4Dfan1837 * I'm pretty good at spelling, grammar, and punctuation, so I'll help out on the spelling/grammar/punctuation problems. Five Dog * Write new and clean up existing walkthroughs. * Fix Grammar. Remove Errors. Operate under standard editing parameters. * Work together with TheCreaturenator16 to hopefully create mapped walkthroughs. * Cooperate with anyone willing to make a visual guide, and make a written guide to match it. * Attempt to help save the wiki from falling into the chaos that is the Saints Row wiki. User:Book It * I will fix any grammar errors or misspelling I come across when browsing the site. Book It 02:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) User:totemtrouser * i'll make things more specific * fix spelling (if i notice them but dont know the correct spelling ill put {sp} * make articles correct User:XIII-DARKNESS * Add media and info about left 4 dead 2 * Add info about the survivors * Add info about the infected User:LOL.its.Neotails *Get any info on The Spitter infected Completed tasks RawR Spongey * Make a page explaining wall jumping and how to do it Done Linked videos from youtube to help with jumping * Make a page explaining rescue closets, how they work, and show a picture of a trapped survivor in one.Done, don't know the exact distance you need to be away from corpse though Mattoakes1990 * Make Template:Infobox chapter for campaign chapters Done for all chapters * Add official icons to chapter pages Only done for the first campaign as that is all that's available currently * Make Template:Infobox user Created and in use on my user page. Feel free to add extra items if you want as long as they're all optional and it wont mess anything up if someone doesn't include it in there box Dib9394 * Add image for Pipe bomb Added the image * Add image for Mercy Hospital Added the image SirBoomaTheGreat * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up HarrisonH * Make Template:Infobox infected (health, attacks, etc., plus navbox to choose between them) Xyjiryo * Clean up the tank page as it is starting to look abit of mess. Cleaned Up Stigma-231 * Fix the picture on The Infection page. Elite-Nachos *Add an image to Nick One image added, I might add more later Category:Browse * Add an image to Rochelle Image added Five Dog * Organise and initiate Project: Walkthrough. * Work with Stigma-231 to create a tidy walkthrough layout. * Help Stigma-231 to write the Developer Commentary